


By My Side

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 태양의 후예 | Descendants of the Sun (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Daeyoung told him that he's quitting the force, he couldn't stop worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

When the calls came, he spared a glance towards _him_ , and wondered: _What are you going to do?_  
  
When everyone around him prepared themselves to disembark, he glanced at _him_ again and asked silently in his heart: _What would your decision be?_  
  
When the sergeant arrived at their barrack and announced that the commander was calling for him, again he looked at the man and wondered...  
  
_"Seo Daeyoung... are you, going to leave my side?"_  
  
xxx  
  
It's been... how long has it been? Since they were captured and confined in this small cell. Twenty... fifty... eighty... he lost count after the hundredth day. Between the brutal questioning and long confinement, he only had a few things swirling inside his mind. Wondering how was it he managed to _still_ stay alive. Wondering when would be the day he'd finally let out his last breath as he kept his silence against every efforts his captors tried; to force him to talk. And then he wondered about Kang Moyeon, his father, his remaining team members, friends that knew him...  
  
They must have thought he was dead now. Well, that should be the standard assumption the military would make. There were no bodies found, but since prior to that a bombing commenced; they would have easily thought that it might be the reason they couldn't find anything. And this country was still unstable. Knowing their missions, the remaining members of the Alpha Team should have prioritized on completing it instead of clinging to a vain hope that he and Daeyoung could have survived. That's what he expected them to do, and he wouldn't want them to do anything short of that. The mission was the most important.  
  
Still, he wondered how devastated those people he cared about would be... thinking that they were dead. His father... Moyeon... the _boys_...  
  
He used to say that 'no news is good news' when it comes to his father and him. But this time... he wondered if that was a good thing. Because right now he wanted so much to go back and reassured his father that he was still alive. He still hasn't fulfilled that promised to take pictures with his dad once he becomes a general. Same goes to Moyeon. He promised her that he'd stay safe. She must've thought that he didn't keep his words... and she must be so angry at him. He recalled the last time they saw each other and wondered if both of them had sensed something back then. Because that time, he did feel slightly more _anxious_ than usual. And the _boys_...  
  
Daeyoung told him that the missile had landed on the very spot they had been at, before the militia took them to the bunker. Unaware of what _truly_ happened to them, those boys must be so devastated.  
  
But then again, aside from that...  
  
_What now?_  
  
Yoo Sijin raised his head. Funny how he was even getting himself _used_ to be in this kind of situation. It was similar after all... like back during the time he was captured as a prisoner while being a lieutenant. Oh wait... this time was different. He turned his head to his side. Even with one of his eyes in a bad shape he could still see his deputy well.  
  
To think he used to wish the man would keep on remaining by his side and not leave him. A selfish wish. Now he wanted nothing else but the _opposite_ of that wish.  
  
"Heh..."  
  
"What's that you kept thinking?"  
  
He tried to smile, even if it still hurt to do that small gesture.  
  
"You should've just left the army like you said you would. You could be at home, safe with Myeongju... and not here, looking like shit."  
  
His friend made the usual annoyed face again. The same look of exasperation every time he repeated these same words to him.  
  
"How many times must I tell you? I'm glad I _didn't_ leave. Who else would take care of you if not me? And thank goodness I stayed, or else you'd be here _alone_... and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened to you. Is this your fever talking again?"  
  
He chuckled... or more like, coughed; as his body rattled at the effort. He still couldn't believe his luck.  
  
Back then when he was shot, he _really_ thought that it was finally the end. He even saw Captain Kim smiling back at him, telling them to go home together. He _did_ think that Captain Kim came to take him away...  
  
But then he opened his eyes again and realised he was still alive. Somehow. His gun wound was patched up—or more like the bleeding was stopped and in those hazy early days of their confinement, Daeyoung had stayed by his side. He'd slipped in and out of consciousness, seeing his friend look even more beaten up than before. That's before, he himself recovered a bit of strength and joined his friend in getting beaten up by their captors.  
  
Not sure he should be thankful about that.  
  
Would they be saved? He's not even sure that help could eventually arrive. It's been too long... and the militia had covered their tracks _too_ well... Would anyone even _locate_ them at all?  
  
"Don't over-think it too much."  
  
He was about to say something to Daeyoung but then he could hear someone approaching. He immediately looked away when he heard the sounds getting louder. Sounds of keys jingling, voices talking...  
  
_One person... two... three..._  
  
Two of the militia members pointed their rifle at them. _Is this the end?_ , he caught himself asking. But even before he finished that thought, the third man shot the two down. He couldn't understand what's happening... but then the man pulled his face cover down.  
  
_Captain... Ahn Jeongjun!_  
  
Yet another man he thought he could never see again...  
  
xxx  
  
"Thank you... Sergeant. And I know this was too much to ask... but this past year, have you—I mean, Dr. Kang... is she... _what_?"  
  
Daeyoung turned to face him abruptly as he tried to register what he just heard. "A—Albania? O-Oh... I see, I... see you guys when we get back." He sighed, before handing the phone back towards the embassy officer beside him. He nudged Daeyoung aside as they walked towards the guest area.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Sijin winced as he picked up his jacket with his right hand and turned to look at his friend. "Myeongju was transferred back to Mouru camp. You might want to head straight there yourself. Meanwhile... I," he scratched his head before glancing towards the reception area.  
  
"Ah... Albania. I already ran out of favours as it is. How on earth... ah, I might as well go back and ask if I can hitch a ride to go there..."  
  
Daeyoung grabbed his arm as he was turning back towards the ambassador's office. Sijin stared at him blankly. "What? You wanna ask for a ride to Uruk too? I'll ask for you to—"  
  
Daeyoung shook his head. "No. Not that."  
  
"Hmm?" He cocked his head at him.  
  
"I... I'm sorry."  
  
He frowned, "What're you talking abo—"  
  
"I won't quit the army. Not without _your_ permission. I'm not going to make decisions like that again without telling you. When we get back... I'll tell Commander Yun _just_ that."  
  
Somewhere in his heart he felt glad, yet a part of him still felt resentful. "Why're you telling me this now? Does it even matter? And... didn't you make that decision because of Myeongju?"  
  
Daeyoung still refused to let him go.  
  
"I'm saying that I'd need permission from _both_ of you before making any important decisions! I realized what I did... and regretted it. Doing what I did, hurt both of you. I should've thought it over more carefully. I was your second-in-command... I should have discussed it with you before making any decision like this. Yes, Myeongju was my important person... but so are _you_. I can't quit the force as long as you're still around. Someone's got to watch your back during every mission, and that person is _me_."  
  
He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter hearing that, but no... he can't be so easy. He had his pride after all. He...  
  
"Don't try to butter me up. It's not like you're being serious—" Suddenly Daeyoung pulled him over and he had to try not to get too flustered over such blatant show of affection. Ah... there are still people around them!  
  
"I meant everything that I said. I'm just glad that you're safe. I really... wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you and I'm not there to protect you."  
  
He hastily freed himself and backed away rapidly. "Okay.... fine! Now let me go settle some transport issues, okay? Right now, the only thing that's on my mind right now... is to find my girlfriend and hug her tight. _Instead of you_. After that we'll... continue with this.... 'kay?"  
  
He immediately sped away right after. Because yeah, he needed to see Moyeon right away. Despite that, he couldn't help being so happy. Having people remaining by his side... that's the best thing he could have hoped for.


End file.
